In Real Life Niley One Shot
by nothingbuttrouble202
Summary: A Niley/Joley one shot based off of Demi's song In Real Life. I can't fit a short enough summary in here so you'll have to read it to find out what happens! But if you know the song In Real Life that will give you a good idea of what might occur! Review!


**So here is a quick Niley one shot that I wrote based off of Demi's song In Real Life off of her new album, which I'm in love with by the way, and on a side note I'm really sorry I haven't been working on my other couple of stories I just have massive writers block but I will try and get a chapter or two up later this week. **

**Enjoy!**

Ah, another morning she was waking up alone. She wasted another night waiting up for him. She doesn't understand why she bothers. She tried calling him at least a hundred times.

"Where were you?" Miley asked when Joe finally got home that morning.

"I was out with some friends." He said starting to undress to get into the shower.

"You could have answered your phone to let me know. You said you were only going to be out for an hour or two then you were going to come home and actually spend time with me."

"Sorry babe. I promise I'll be home early tonight."

"You're going out again? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I came home to shower and eat."

Miley couldn't believe what she was hearing. These days it seemed like whenever he did come home it was for no more than an hour. At this point she was getting used to being on her own. Joe was turning out to be not what she thought. She wasn't sure this was what she wanted anymore.

Lately, the only relationship she has with Joe is in her dreams…

_Miley walked out of the bedroom she shared with Joe and saw a trail of roses leading to a bottle of champagne. _

_"What's going on Joe?" Miley asked smiling._

_"Surprising you with a romantic dinner."_

_Joe stepped forward and kissed Miley with the most passion he has in a long time. Then, led her to the table where he pulled out her chair for her to sit in._

_"Joe, this is amazing."_

_"Anything for you my love."_

_Miley blushed and they continued on with the romantic evening. She had never felt closer to Joe. It almost seemed too good to be true…_

It turned out it was too good to be true. Miley woke up with Joe gone again. This was real life.

She finally decided she needed to end things and move out. They had obviously fallen out of love, it just took her a long time to admit it to herself and let go of the dream. It was like her heart had broken without a sound.

_"Where are you going?" Joe asked walking through the door with a bouquet of flowers. _

_"I'm leaving Joe. I can't do this anymore." Miley said with tears forming in her eyes._

_"Miles, please don't do this. I need you in my life. I love you."_

_"Are you sure Joe? It hasn't seemed like it these past few months."_

_"I can change. I know I was doing you wrong, but I will change for you."_

_She smiled and dropped her suitcase running to him and hugging him tightly. _

She had woken up again realizing that it was all a dream. Joe didn't really beg for her to stay. She was really going to leave and this would be his last chance to change her mind.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked walking into the bedroom seeing Miley pack.

"Out." She said bitterly.

"Why are you packing all your crap?"

"Because I'm not coming back Joe."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't in love anymore Joe. You're barely home anymore and for all I know you're out there sleeping with random girls all the time and you don't even care about me anymore. Let's face it Joe, I'm nothing more than a roommate to you."

"You can't seriously be dumping me."

Miley closed her suitcases and walked toward the door.

"I seriously am. Goodbye Joe. Have a nice life."

And with that Miley was out of Joe's apartment and into a cab going to her parent's house. They had warned her that Joe wouldn't be who she expected him to be but she didn't listen. She was young and in love and didn't care. Miley knew the second she showed up and her parent's they would start saying 'I told you so', which was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Miley heard a voice say from behind her as she took her luggage out of the cab. She turned around to see none other than her childhood best friend Nick.

"Nick!" Miley screamed running to him and throwing her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. "I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"

"I've hanging in there." He said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That's good. I can't believe you still live here. Are you one of those creepy guys who still lives with his parents until they're 30?"

"No!" He said laughing, "They moved to Florida and let me move into the house."

"Oh, that's awesome."

"So, what brings you back? Last time I heard you were living with some idiot."

"That idiot was your best friend back in high school." She said laughing and hitting him lightly.

"Oh, that's right," he said jokingly, "So, how's the idiot?"

"He's fine assume considering he goes out pretty much every night."

"Same old partying Joe." Nick said shaking his head.

"You can say that again."

"So, how come you're back?"

"I left him."

Nick's eyes widened in shock.

"You what?"

"I left him. All he did was going out at night and he was never home anymore and I was practically living on my own. It wasn't a relationship anymore and I had enough so, I left. Now here I am back with my parents until I can find a new apartment."

"Aw, Miles that's awful."

"We fell out of love months ago, it just took me a long time to finally leave."

"I'm glad you're taking it well."

"I need a guy who does little things to let me know he cares about me and actually spends time with me." Miley said laughing a little.

"Well, that guy might be closer than you think." Nick said smiling deviously and walking into his house.

Miley shook her head laughing at his weirdness and went into the house where her parents were waiting.

"We saw you talking to Nick outside. How is he?" Miley's mom asked the second she got inside.

"He's going fine. It's nice to see you guys too." Miley said irritated.

"Now, how come you and Nick never dated? It was obvious he liked you and I'm pretty sure you liked him to until that Joe fellow came in and took you away."

"Mom! Can we not have this conversation right now?"

"Sorry, sorry. We're glad you're home sweetie."

"Thank you. Now can I please go unpack?"

"Sure, but come back down soon so we can chat."

Miley stomped up to her old bedroom and shut the door and locked it. She hated how much her parent's butted into her love life. She knew it was out of love and because they care about her but it was her life and it's up to her who she doesn't and doesn't date.

But what her mom said about Nick did stick with her. Miley always liked Nick back in high school but was afraid of ruining their friendship and then Joe came into the picture and she let go of her feelings for Nick, at least that's what she told herself. She quickly shook of the thoughts in her head and unpacked a little. By the time she came downstairs it was dinner time, but when she got to the table she noticed there was an extra place set.

"Mom, why is there an extra place set?" Miley asked walking into the kitchen.

"Oh, we invited Nick over to join us for your welcome home dinner."

Miley wasn't surprised her mom did this. It was her settle way of trying to get something to happen between them.

"Well that was nice of you mom."

"I'm glad you agree because I wasn't sure you would agree to it."

"I don't see a problem with it. I mean, Nick and I were best friends growing up."

Her mom smiled and continued making dinner. By the time she was done the doorbell rang, she assumed it was Nick.

"I'll get it!" Miley yelled coming down the stairs.

She opened the door and saw Nick standing there with a bouquet of flowers. "Hello Nicholas."

"Hello Destiny."

"Won't you come in?" She asked opening the door wider for him to come in.

"Don't mind if I do," he said entering, "Oh, and these are for you." He said handing the flowers to her.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She said smiling and kissing his cheek.

They both blushed and walking into the dining room. The evening went rather well considering Miley's mother was trying to play matchmaker all night.

"I'm sorry about my mom at dinner." Miley said while walking around the block with Nick.

"It's fine. This isn't the first time your mom has done this kind of thing."

"Oh yeah, she threw these random dinners a lot before Joe and I started dating."

"A lot of stuff was different before you and Joe started dating."

"I remember we were a lot closer before that happened." She said looking down at the ground as they walked.

"Don't dwell on it, at least we didn't stop being friends completely. Though, there was a time there I wasn't sure if I was going to make it."

Miley stopped walking and looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I had a huge crush on you back then and seeing you with my best friend hurt a lot. It was almost unbearable to see you guys together."

"Really? You used to like me?"

"I thought I made it too obvious."

"I had a huge crush on you too."

"Really?"

"I thought I made it too obvious." She said mocking him.

"Why did you choose Joe?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?" Nick asked stepping closer.

"Ruining our friendship. You meant the world to me Nick, I didn't want to lose what we had if we didn't work out as a couple, and with Joe well, we were never that close of friends and I did like him, but not the way I liked you, and it just seemed like it was best at the time."

"At the time? If you could go back would you have chosen differently?"

Miley could only nod. Nick was now only a few inches from her, and she could feel his breath on her face.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Nick whispered.

Miley nodded again.

"I still have a huge crush on you."

"Now, can I tell you a secret?"

This time Nick nodded.

"I still have a huge crush on you too."

Nick smiled and softly kissed Miley's lips.

That night was the begging of what would be the greatest love Miley would ever know.

Here they are a year later and things couldn't be better.

"Miley! Come out here!"

"What's all this?" Miley asked walking out to see rose petals leading to a picnic set up on the living room carpet.

"A romantic dinner for two." Nick said pulling out a bottle of champagne and flowers.

"Nick, you didn't have to do this." Miley said smiling and blushing.

"I just want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I'm not going to make the mistake of letting you go or ignoring you."

"I love you Nick." Miley said smiling.

"I love you too Miley." He said before kissing her with all his love.

This time, Miley wasn't dreaming all of this, it was a reality.

THE END.

**Review? :)**


End file.
